Inhuman Humans
by MikiMoke
Summary: What if more than just normal people were involved in the Outbreak? What if, when we weren't looking, these enhanced people came out of hiding to fight?
1. Characters

**Hello, and here are the characters that will be in Inhuman Humans.**

* * *

[Patients]

**_Subject name:_** T-743-6

**_Patient name:_** Seven

**_Given name:_** Max Glass

**_Age:_** 17

**_Nationality:_** unsure, but Kat thinks he is Chinese-Australian

**_Sexuality:_** straight

**_Hair colour:_** white

**_Hair style:_** slightly curled, a little longer than most guys'

**_Eye colour:_** navy blue

**_Piercings/tattoos/markings/etc:_** small cuts over his back and torso

**_Height:_** 5'10"

**_Weight:_** 68kg

**_Likes:_** being alone, quiet spaces, drawing, reading

**_Dislikes:_** running, science, 'them'

**_Strengths:_** slight telepathy, small amount of fighting skill

**_Weaknesses:_** brutally honest in a hypnotic state, isn't good at defending himself, tires out easily, relies on telepathy too much

**_Enhanced ability:_** telepathy

**_Side effect/drawback:_** enters a hypnotic state for ten to twelve minutes and is brutally honest while in this state

**_Personality:_** has a very defendive personality and antisocial,preferring to be called the name his friends gave him (Seven). He angers easily when it comes to medicine and hospitals and will make it clear that he doesn't like them. Has slight trust issues, being raised in fear of dying. When he comes to trust people, he becomes quite caring toward them, often protecting them if he believes they could be hurt. If he is unsure of a person or can't read their face, he uses his telepathy and tells him how he feels about them whilst under the hypnotic state

**_Background:_** raised in an underground research facility that worked on enhancing human abilities. Spent his whole life doing tests and being jabbed with needles, and at one times was scared into a near catatonic state when he had to read the thoughts of a murder on death row. His hair turnrig white after this. He escaped a day after the Patient next to him died.

**_Love interest:_** unsure, but would go for a girl that isn't bossy and stubborn like Kat

**_Clothing (Patient):_** male patient clothing that is opaque blue, with bandages on his wrists and elbow

**_Casual:_** black beanie, dark hoodie, white shirt, black trousers, sneakers

**_Sleeping:_** shirt and trousers

**_Main weapons (max two.):_** baseball bat

**_Secondary weapons (max two.):_** Smith and Wesson

**_Fears:_** being found by scientists, darkness, blood, small spaces

**_Misc:_** he sleeps an average of five hours an five and a half if he is tired. When he is bored he craves apples

**_First food tried:_** Subway

**_First drink tried:_** Pepsi max

**_Favourite food:_** Granny smiths

**_Favourite drink:_** apple juice

* * *

**_Subject Name: _**S-014-11

**_Patient Name:_** Null

**_Given Name: _**His true name is Regin Loewe, but no one's called him that in a very long time. Introduces himself as Null to everyone he meets.

**_Age: _**19

**_Nationality: _**German

**_Sexuality: _**Straight

**_Hair Colour: _**Black

**_Hair Style: _**Short and very messy, almost always unkempt and ending in spikes in all directions.

**_Eye Colour:_** Icy blue

**_Piercings/Tattoos/Markings/Etc: _**He's practically covered in scars (mostly on his waist, abdomen and legs) but his most noticeable one is a river-shaped cut starting on his left shoulder and ending on his jaw. When asked about it he says he "cut himself shaving" in a completely serious manner.

**_Height: _**187 cm

**_Weight: _**83 kg

**_Likes: _**Reading, tranquillity, clever and quiet girls, punching things, snapping necks, playing darts and delivering jokes in a deadpan tone.

**_Dislikes: _**The colour white, lab coats, anatomy, blood and sharp edges.

**_Strengths: _**He can't feel pain. Nothing short of a bullet to the head will stop him, he's the very definition of "implacable man". He's very determined and pragmatic, and is not above using dirty tricks to win a fight. He's very strong physically, and he can break the neck of one of 'them' like it's made of plasticine. He's very protective of his friends, going to great lengths to assure they're not harmed.

**_Weaknesses: _**His main strength is also his primary weakness. He doesn't know his limits, so he's always straining his body past its boundaries. He has literally no sense of self-preservation, thinking that not feeling pain equals not receiving damage, even thinking himself invincible. Unfortunately, that is not the case. While he is most times level-headed, he acts rashly whenever one of his friends is threatened, or when his patience is strained.

**_Enhanced Ability: _**Speed

**_Side Effect/Drawback: _**If he uses his ability for short bursts of speed, he only feels a little fatigued. But if he sprints for an extended period of time, he immediately falls over asleep to recuperate stamina.

**_Personality: _**Null is a very calm individual, level-headed, collected and eerily quiet. He's actually pretty shy and he's not really fond of small talk, and as such, he speaks only when he thinks is appropriate...or when he's occasionally joking in a completely serious tone, taking his friends by surprise.

His patience threshold is surprisingly high, but to go beyond it is to ask for an egregious beatdown, something he'll gladly provide. When things inevitably escalate into violence, Null's attitude suddenly shifts from "quiet and stoic" to "gleefully psychotic with half a god complex": the rage boiling inside him surfaces and he can be seen wielding an ear-to-ear mad grin, tearing apart his foes with his bare hands or whatever blunt object he puts his hands on, shouting boasts and profanities alike, even believing himself to be invincible.

And, for your sake, don't even try to harm someone he cares about, that's just asking for a swift decapitation by lamppost. And don't wear a lab coat, either.

On the friendly side of things, Null can be a very patient and caring listener and he can give good bits of advice (that he, no doubt, found strewn on some book or the other). His once-in-a-blue-moon deadpan quips also manage to lighten the mood, and the surprise factor only makes them funnier.

**_Background: _**Regin was born in the south of Germany nineteen years ago, from a German father and an Australian mother. At birth, he was diagnosed with congenital analgesia, complete insensitivity to pain, which caused him, but mostly his parents, great grief, as he literally had no care for the dangers he put himself through; he broke more bones than he thought he had, injured himself more times than he could count and it was a miracle he still had his tongue intact. And he did it all without even wincing once, something that really frightened those who didn't know him, especially other children

Because of his disease he lived a sheltered life up until the age of eight, which didn't exactly let him develop strong social skills, although they got slightly better with time...especially his sense of humour. His problems, though, really started at the age of 13. While on vacation in his mother's native country of Australia, he was involved, along with his parents, in a disastrous car crash. His parents didn't survive but he...seemingly teleported out of harm's way. He was found just beyond the guard rail, perfectly fine and healthy, although pretty shocked and dead tired. His little trick, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed. As he was sleeping to recuperate in a hospital bed, he was abducted by four mysterious figures.

The next thing he knew, he was in a white room being asked his name and age. He was, obviously, scared out of his mind. After giving his personal info (and speaking about his disease) he was informed, rather bluntly, that his parents had died and that he was to spend the rest of his life in the facility, as a glorified guinea pig. His previous identity had been practically scrapped from existence, and he was assigned the ID of S-014-11. He was not happy. He wanted to rip off the voice's vocal folds, tear down the walls, get the hell out and then blow the place to high heaven. Alas, that was not possible. He was accompanied to his room by two men in lab coats.

As he walked the empty hallways of the facility, he pondered on his situation and he suddenly realised that his past life was well and truly over, and a new one would soon begin. Arise from nothing. Zero was what he was now. Ironically, room zero is the one he got assigned to. As he entered the claustrophobic, pastel white dwelling place, he was asked for his name by his new, strangely cheery and affable roommate. "Null" –He replied- "Null will do nicely."

He spent 6 years in that dark place.

The scientists in there, which apparently never heard of the word "ethic" (let alone "morals"), were aching for a fresh test subject to open up, and Null's pain insensitivity came as a blessing to the science-obsessed psychopaths that ran the place. He was frequently cut up and put under immense stress and pressure just to test the bounds of his ability. The other "Patients", as the scientists called them, fared only slightly better, and Null soon formed a deep bond with them, even sharing dreams of one day escaping the compound itself.

He passed the years between playing darts with his roommate Eleven, reading books he found in the library, doing exercises to remain fit, punching the dummies he stole from one of the labs, conversing with his (now) long-time friends and conjuring up ways to escape that included the grisly death of every scientist in the facility...when he was not being torn apart and injected with substances that looked like they came right out of a badly done Frankenstein movie.

Eventually, of Null's original group of six, only he and Eleven remained, the rest having transferred, gone crazy or, worse yet, dead. When even his roommate succumbed to the years of abuse he was put through, Null finally decided that it was time to act on the plans he made with his old friends and leave the damn place. Seizing the opportunity of his life, he snapped the room guard's neck, finally managing to escape through the door...freedom only a step away.

**_Love Interest: _**He remembers having a crush on a schoolmate of his, back in middle school: a quiet, bookish little girl with mousy brown hair and reading glasses. He's still attracted to these kinds of girls. Also likes girls with an attitude and the skills to match it. If they can kick his backside six ways to Sunday, all the better.

**_Clothing (Patient): _**Standard opaque blue patient attire

**_Casual: _**A pair of gauze wraps to protect his hands, a white t-shirt with a lion motif atop a pair of denim trousers and runners.

**_Sleeping: _**The same, apart from shoes.

**_Main Weapons (two max.): _**Prefers to end lives the old-fashioned way: with his bare hands. He spent the last six years keeping fit, torturing the poor dummies he stole and reading about (and practicing) various martial arts, ending up with a weird fighting style that is neither here nor there. Has a strange passion for snapping necks.

**_Secondary Weapons (two max.): _**When the enemies are too many to put down with just the hands, it's time to use the furniture! 2x4, tire irons, baseball bats, hydrants, lampposts, little pupples, severed arms...everything can be a weapon in the right hands.

**_Fears: _**Being captured again.

**_Misc: _**Speaks with a slight German accent.

**_First Food Tried: _**Milk

**_First Drink Tried: _**Also milk.

**_Favourite Food: _**Pretzels

**_Favourite Drink: _**Water. Can't live without it.

* * *

**_Subject Name: _**H-459-3

**_Patient Name:_** Four

**_Given Name: _**Friday Cooper (she met a little girl on the street, and after telling her that she didn't have a name, the girl gave her one. Cooper was the name of the street they were on, and according to the girl, she "looked like a Friday".)

**_Age: _**Fourteen

**_Nationality:_** Presumably Russian

**_Sexuality: _**Demisexual

**_Hair Colour: _**White-blonde.

**_Hair Style:_** Fairly straight, ending a couple of inches past her shoulders. Her bangs just kind of hang there, but part of them is kept to the side with a pair of mint green hairclips.

**_Eye Colour:_** Teal-ish blue.

**_Piercings/Tattoos/Markings/Etc: _**A large, jagged scar over her throat, and a couple other thin scars and scratches all over her body.

**_Height:_** 5'5"

**_Weight:_** 109lbs

**_Likes: _**The sound of rain (she doesn't like the rain itself though), birds, grass, basically everything about nature, bright colours, oranges, people with nice voices, and little kids.

**_Dislikes:_** Hospitals, needles, doctors, weird street slang that she doesn't understand, and meat.

**_Strengths: _**Can heal herself (if she's poisoned, she pukes it up, if she's hurt or cut, the cut closes up far more quickly than normal, etc, etc), quiet and hard to detect by just sound alone, fast on her feet, constantly aware of her surroundings, and fairly good at reading body language.

**_Weaknesses:_** Can't talk, fairly weak, can only heal small injuries on other people, dependant, and can't handle food like beef or chicken just yet without throwing up.

**_Enhanced Ability:_** Healing

**_Side Effect/Drawback:_** She has the slightest craving for blood, and when she bites on her nails too much or she 'accidentally' pricks her finger, she'll suck all the blood out of the injury.

**_Personality: _**Skittish and safety conscious, Four is a girl who keeps mostly to herself. After the trauma that was the Facility, she has a difficult time trusting new people. It's like there's a little voice in her head whispering in her ear, telling her that as soon as she gets too comfy, they'll turn on her and take her back. Back to the tests and the needles and the pain. So she keeps them at a distance. But she's also really soft, and can't even think about hurting others. That goes against her very nature. And since she spent her whole life locked up in the Facility, she's kind of naive when it comes to street smarts.

**_Background:_** If she ever had a life outside the Facility, she wouldn't remember it. Ever since she could remember, Four's spent her whole life locked up in this prison. Tests, needles, pain, cold, nothing good, everything bad. She's never had a family, and the other patients could hardly count as friends. Many times, she thought about ending it all. Healing powers or not, it wouldn't be hard. Just wait until someone wasn't looking, grab the nearest sharp object, and stab herself in the throat. Or head. Or something. It would be for the best. Those horrible 'doctors' wouldn't be able to test or hurt her anymore. She wouldn't wake up each day to pain and whiteness. She'd just lay there and stain their pretty white floor with her bright red blood and there would be colour for once and she'd just drift away peacefully off to sleep. She did try it once. It damn near killed her, and rendered her vocal cords completely useless. She grabbed a knife one day and slit her throat while the guards were distracted by some rowdier patients. Unfortunately, they were able to save her life. She was constantly watched over from that day on and not allowed near sharp objects. She just barely managed to escape while the others were. The guards and the doctors were so distracted by the others, who would notice a mute mouse like her just sneaking out?

**_Love Interest:_** Anyone or no one. She's only fourteen, and she doesn't even know what her preference is, so you can pair her with just about anyone, or leave her on her own. Idrc.

**_Clothing (Patient):_** The female uniform, with bandages on her wrists, elbows, and one long wrap-around bandage on her neck.

**_Casual:_** A jean skirt, a white t-shirt, a jacket, a pair of knee-high purple socks, and a pair of plain black sneakers.

**_Sleeping:_** A long black t-shirt and a pair of over-sized red pajama pants with white polka dots.

**_Main Weapons (two max.):_** A crowbar and a Glock17.

**_Secondary Weapons (two max.):_** Nothing, those two are it.

**_Fears:_** Doctors, white rooms, being cornered, and becoming blind (because she's already mute).

**_Misc:_** Four carries around a small pin just in case she needs blood and there's nothing around to make her bleed.

**_First Food Tried:_** Some lukewarm tomato soup from a thermos

**_First Drink Tried:_** Milk

**_Favourite Food:_** Garlic bread

**_Favourite Drink:_** Orange juice

* * *

**_Subject Name:_** S-533-9

**_Patient Name:_** Five

**_Given Name:_** Simone Gabriel (doesn't remember her name until she finds files in the facility saying so, either when she escapes or on one of her recent attempts)

**_Age:_** 16

**_Nationality:_** Australian

**_Sexuality:_** Pansexual

**_Hair Colour:_** Dirty blonde

**_Hair Style:_** In the facility her hair is straggly, unkempt and comes just past her shoulders. Once out, her hair is tied back into a neat ponytail and is rarely down.

**_Eye Colour:_** Amber

**_Piercings/Tattoos/Markings/Etc:_** Various marks in her body from being tested on. A small amount of freckles scattered on her nose and cheeks.

**_Height:_** 5'7"

**_Weight:_** 50 kg

**_Likes:_** Freedom, anything frozen, running, hurting the scientists or tormenting them

**_Dislikes:_** Being hot, Australian weather, hot drinks, people controlling her, passing out after running (despite it always happening)

**_Strengths:_** Extremely fast, hand-to-hand combat, tricking people, planning escapes/missions, daring personality (weakness as well)

**_Weaknesses:_** Heat, passing out after running, ranged weapons, daring personality (strength as well)

**_Enhanced Ability:_** Speed

**_Side Effect/Drawback:_** Speed; strong fatigue that leaves user sleeping for half an hour without waking while still going through REM.

**_Personality:_** Five has caused more than a few problems at the facility. Her greatest wish is to have freedom and will do anything to get that. She enjoys causing trouble for the staff and has developed a bad reputation over the years. She's a bit of an emotional tight-ass and would rather just keep quiet than talk to people about how she feels. When she's angry or emotional she does what she does best: she runs. She talks to very few others in the institute and has been known to start fights in the facility with others. Reaching her goal to freedom means she has to be daring and bold, but this usually just ends up causing more trouble. She has attempted to escape on various occasions but always fails to get very far. Not much of a team player and to start with, will only team up with people if she knows they will be able to do their job.

**_Background:_** When she was a toddler, her parents, who were living in poverty, placed her in the facility for a sum of cash. She discovers this after looking in her file and wishes to never see them. In her opinion, she has no parents. She has caused more trouble for the staff at the facility over the years and continues to hassle them. She is known to have a few friends in the facility who she will talk to. She doesn't have much of a background because the facility took that freedom away from her.

**_Love Interest:_** To begin with, she has absolutely no intentions of forming relationships, but after spending some time with the group, she will be more open to it. She likes people who will challenge her and can cheer her up and eventually someone who will be able to help her with her emotional insecurities.

**_Clothing (Patient): _**Female patient clothing that is opaque purple, with bandages on her wrists and elbow

**_Casual:_** White t-shirt, blue denim shorts, red plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up (unbuttoned), black converse low-tops. After being locked up underground for so long she isn't used to the heat, so she wears shorts and short-sleeved things.

**_Sleeping:_** Underwear; as she hates being hot and isn't used to the weather. Since she is separated from social norms, she doesn't understand why people make a big deal of it when she walks around with it on.

**_Main Weapons (two max.):_** Pick-axe

**_Secondary Weapons (two max.):_** Bowie knife

**_Fears:_** Being placed back in the facility, losing her freedom, 'them' to begin with (especially when severely disfigured)

**_Misc:_** She has a fairly toned body from running all the time, though is very skinny from refusing to eat food for days at a time.

**_First Food Tried:_** Vanilla ice cream

**_First Drink Tried:_** Coffee (hated it)

**_Favourite Food:_** Ice-lollies/popsicles

**_Favourite Drink:_** Raspberry slushie

* * *

[Civilians]

**_Name:_** Kathryn Hotori

**_Nickname(s):_** Kate, Kat

**_Age and occupation:_** 16, high school student

**_Nationality:_** Japanese-Australian

**_Gender:_** female

**_Sexuality:_** straight

**_Hair colour:_** blueberry (dyed)

**_Hair style:_** cut to the nape of her neck at the back and hair at the front reaches her jaw, while her fringe covers her right eye partially. Always messy because she never brushes it

**_Eye colour:_** dark green

**_Piercings/tattoos/markings/etc:_** small burn scars on her stomach from when she made a mistake in cooking class

**_Height:_** 5'4"

**_Weight:_** 52kg

**_Likes:_**chocolate, relaxing, water, Asian culture

**_Dislikes:_** lazy people, liars, bugs

**_Strengths:_** 3rd Kyu in Karate (purple belt), can easily defend herself against two people, excellent hand to hand combat and archery

**_Weaknesses:_** can't fire a gun for squat, can't stand the smell of dead things, weak stomached, can't cook very well, gets scared in the dark

**_Personality:_** Kat is a very stubborn girl, hating it when she gets something wrong and getting annoyed when she doesn't gethot have her say in something. She can get slightly bossy and has very few friends because of this, but says she only needs a couple and doesn't care to make more. When she sets her mind on something she will go with the best plan she can think of and won't back out, even if that plan turns awry. She is very clumsy when it comes to cooking and dancing and even drama, but is a howl new person in archery, fighting, writing, and mathematics, and this new person will not be wavered by biased opinions. Through her stubborn and bossy outer layer, she is a fairly likeable and caring person

**_Background:_** for as along as she can remember, Kat has been living in Australia with her parents, who were very successful in their workplace. Because of how successful they were, she was often left to take care of herself whenever they left for business trips. She was always left with a credit card to use. Sherelearned how to do things on her own but never cooked, instead ordering foot and paying with her card. At age twelve she learned to figure out when her parents were leaving and would say goodbye the night before.

**_Family:_** her mother is an Australian named Maria Frost, and her father is a Japanese man named Tatsuya Hotori.

**_Love interest:_** a guy that accepts her personality anthis both handsome and smart

**_Clothing (school):_** girls' school uniform

**_Casual:_** white long sleeved shirt, black button down vest, white skirt, black leggings, black and green ballet flats

**_Sleeping:_** leggings and white shirt

**_School weapon:_** fire extinguisher

**_Main weapon (two max.):_** bow and arrows

**_Secondary weapon (two max.):_** herself

**_Fears:_** the dark, sudden noise, spiders

**_Misc:_** she can't stand any kind of bug and will pale greatly when she sees one due to thefact that she uncontrollably imagines the sounds they make up close.

* * *

**_Name:_**Riley Nean

**_Nickname(s):_**Riles, Ry

**_Age and occupation:_**18, pro gymnast

**_Nationality:_**American

**_Gender:_**female

**_Sexuality:_**straight

**_Hair colour:_**Ash blonde

**_Hair style:_**It's cut in a layered bob with sidebangs on the left side of her face that end at the cheekbone.

**_Eye colour:_**grey-blue

**_Piercings/tattoos/markings/etc:_**She has her ears pierced once and the olympic rings tattooed on the nape of her neck.

**_Height:_**5'0

**_Weight:_**45 kg

**_Likes:_**training, drawing, cooking (it relaxes her to cook), travelling

**_Dislikes:_**alarm clocks, people saying she can't do something, monkeys,

**_Strengths:_**An Olympic gymnast (4 Gold medals, 1 silver, 1 bronze), alertness, ability to keep a cool head in stressing situation

**_Weaknesses: _**she's scared of snakes, a bit reckless in snap choices, horrible liar, can't throw knives or shoot arrows (aim is always off by 'that much')

**_Clothes: ( casual)_**She wears a grey tanktop and jean shorts with some grey and orange sneakers. She wears a paid of aviator style sunglasses and a red leather braided bracelet and a circular clock locket.

**_Sleeping:_**A purple camisole and stretchy navy shorts with USA printed on the back in block letters.

**_Baground:_**As a military brat she was always moving around the country until she was 4 years old and her Dad died in combat. Before he left for that deployment though he told her to never give up on gymnastics and he'll always come to watch her when he can. Even though she was young she wanted to make him proud and trained to the point of waking up at 4 to head to the gym. Her mother remarried eight years later to her future History teacher Dave. She went into professional competition with a bang and is still at the peak of her career going for the Olympics next year. She has Australian relatives and thought that a change of scenery and a month break from gymnastics would be nice, but then the outbreak occurred and she knew that a flight back to her parents wouldn't help anything.

**_Personality:_**As an athlete she has the difficult ability to put aside nerves, fear, and distraction and has extrodinary focus when she wants to. When she thinks she added up all the factors but always prefer the opinion of others so she can make the right choice. She's a daredevil and is always wanting to try new things and go to new heights. She is very trusting and isn't the type of person to push others for information knowing if they want to share it they will in time. Warm and loving is a trait she shares to only the people she's close to and shows it by being there for them and just being comfortable around them. She has a fiery temper that she mostly channels into gymnastics but if you'd caught on the other end you might end up looking as shocked as if you saw your dead grandfather. She has a slightly sarcastic personality and is an extremely compassi and determined person.

**_Major skill:_**Gymnastics Abilities (can try to use this to her advantage in fighting), upper body strength

**_Minor skills:_**She can sense presences so that would give her a heads up, shooting a handgun

**_Romantic preference: _**Someone who's not afraid to be themselves

**_Weapons ( initial) :_**She uses the butchers knife in her kitchen

**_Main:_**she uses two arm length hunting knives

**_Secondary:_**herself and a handgun

**_Fears:_**Snakes, everyone leaving her (death or from hate)

**_Family:_**

Mom:

Cassia Venningway, in America

**_Step-Dad:_** Dave Vennigway, in America, Alive

**_Dad:_**Colonel Ethan Nean, died in military war zone, Deceased

**_Love interest:_** Maybe Hank

* * *

**_Name:_**Damian Voleur

**_Nickname(s):_**D

**_Age and occupation:_**17, high school student

**_Nationality:_**African-American

**_Gender:_**male

**_Sexuality:_**straight

**_Hair color:_**dark brown

**_Hair style:_**Mid-length dreadlocks

**_Eye color:_**dark brown

**_Piercings/tattoos/markings/etc:_**Scaring across the stomach, a tattoo of a knight helmet on the left of his chest

**_Height:_**5'9"

**_Weight:_**54kg

**_Likes:_**Games, money, driving, fights

**_Dislikes:_**betrayal, nosy people, crowds, fish

**_Strengths:_**natural born a fighter, good instincts, fast learner, sticky fingers

**_Weaknesses:_**no sense of direction, doesn't think ahead, hesitant to trust anyone.

**_Personality:_**Damian seems lazy but will volunteer for anything as long as he can see the point. Strays away from arguments. Doesn't care about the world or the future only the things happening in front of him. Somewhat a joker whenever he can lighten the mood. Has neutral feelings of most people unless he get a bad vibe, which invokes him into becoming protective of the people near him. Smart than he likes to act.

**_Background:_**Recently moved to Australia due to his sister/guardian transferring workplaces to a foreign hospital. Has seen (and been in) many fights. After receiving a scar from a fight he realized the fight would get harder as he gets older, resulting in him getting a pocketknife in order to hold his own. Both luckily and unfortunately he moved before he could go for revenge which only would've made thing worse. After moving to Australia he has rehabilitated into a much more normal highschool student.

**_Family:_**His older sister Deja is a doctor transferred from America to Australia

**_Love interest:_**a girl with a calming atmosphere giving a senses of normalcy to this new world

**_Clothing (school):_**boy' school uniform

**_Casual:_**A black zip-up hoodie, with a red t shirt underneath, loose fit jeans and black sneakers

**_Sleeping:_**Shorts and a t-shirt

**_School weapon:_**pocketknife

**_Main weapon (two max.):_**Duel wield Colt .38 supers

**_Secondary weapon (two max.):_**pocketknife

**_Fears:_**dying alone, being betrayed, being a zombie

**_Misc:_**

* * *

**_Name:_** Avalesca Joan Harper

**_Nickname:_** Just Ava c:

**_Age and occupation:_** Sixteen, High school student.

**_Nationality:_** Australian (with some Welsh and English).

**_Gender:_** Female

**_Sexuality:_** Bisexual!

**_Hair colour:_** Black.

**_Hair style:_** Mid-black length and really soft to the touch. It's a little wavy and the ends kind of curl here and there. Her bangs sort of part over to the side, with most of it pushing over to the side and then curling inwards, and the other part just kind of parts to the side and then just kind of melds into the rest of her hair. (Basically kind of like this I . imgur NC3WY . jpg ) It usually seems shorter because the majority of it is shoved into the hoods of her jackets.

**_Eye colour:_** Green.

**_Piercings/tattoos/markings/etc:_** Um none really? She's not one for piercings or tattoos or modifying her body in any way. She's got freckles though, do those count as markings?

**_Height:_** 5'7"

**_Weight:_** 127 lbs

**_Likes:_** Dogs, hoodies, photography, sweets (she's got a big sweet tooth), romantic/slice-of-life graphic novels, space, and silly humor books.

**_Dislikes:_** Being nagged or bossed around, cats, jello, her glasses (she thinks they make her look dumb), playing the piano, and screaming.

**_Strengths:_** Can fire a gun pretty well, self-reliant, light on her feet, knows how to cook some things (not a lot, but some), and has a fairly good sense of hearing.

**_Weaknesses:_** Can't see jack shit without her glasses, not very good at hand-to-hand combat, knows nothing about first-aid, a little too reckless, and not super willing to trust these 'patients'.

**_Personality:_** Ava is a very…energetic girl, that much is for sure. Bouncing around with an unwavering smile on her face, she's almost annoyingly cheerful. She has a fondness for helping people out, as she thinks that helping other will make them like her, and therefore, want to be around her more. You see, Ava has a case of Isolophobia, which is a phobia of solitude or being alone. The mere thought of being on her own scares the hell out of her, so she tries her best to be near as many people as she can. From the moment she started high school, she made it her goal to be a part of the popular crowd. Sure, they weren't the nicest or the smartest people around, but there were a lot of them, and they hung around each other a lot, and that was exactly what she wanted. Her parents liked to nag her, and say that she was 'too bright' to associate herself with a bunch of 'immature brats' like them, but she didn't care. She's very reckless and adventurous, and tends to leap before she even thinks of looking, which can land her into trouble. She gets stressed out fairly easily, and tact really isn't her forte either, but nobody's perfect! Her courage and warmness towards (most) other people sort of makes up for her impatience, lack of thought, and blundering actions. Sort of.

**_Background:_** Looking at Ava, you'd probably think that she came from a loving and close family, right? Well, you'd be wrong. Her parents were always perfectionists with high standards, and throughout their childhoods, they tried to make their kids meet them. Ava was always pressured to be smart and to do better than her best at school. If she got a B, her parents would tell her to reach for an A next time. 2nd place in a competition? Do better next time. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. It was hard for her. Why couldn't they just pat her on the head and tell her she did her best and they were proud? Her mom was almost never home, as police were called to their jobs at random times for unknown hours, and her dad was often at his job at the local college, so her only company was her brother and her dog. She almost fell into depression. But no, she forced that smile to stay, and did her best to make people like her. Her grades began to drop, and at school, she started acting more and more like an airhead. Being a ditz would make people like her, right? Right. That's all she wanted. She just wanted people to like her, even if they treated her like she was too dumb to tie her own shoes.

**_Family:  
Mother –_** Antonia Marie Harper – 40 – Policewoman - ?

**_Father –_** Christopher Andrew Harper – 43 – Teacher - ?

**_Brother – _**Jonathan William Harper – 19 – High school graduate - ?

**_Love interest:_** Um…whoever you pick, I guess!

**_Clothing (School):_** The regular school uniform, but instead of the blazer, she wears a white dog-eared hooded sweater with black stripes on the arms, and paw prints on the bottoms of the sleeves, up towards her hands.

**_Casual:_** A green tank-top, her hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a pair of grass-green high-tops.

**_Sleeping:_** Her tank top and a pair of black shorts.

**_School weapon:_** A baseball bat from the gym.

**_Main weapon (two max):_** A Marlin 1894CB and a cleaver.

**_Secondary weapon (two max.):_** Her baseball bat from school.

**_Fears:_** Being alone, losing someone important to her, and centipedes.

**_Misc:_** When she was born, her dad wanted to give her multiple middle names. So if he had his way, her name would be Avalesca Florence Marie Imogen Louise Joan Harper. Yeah.

* * *

**_Name:_** Hank Cross.

**_Nickname:_** Doesn't care.

**_Age:_** 18

**_Sex :_** Male

**_Nationality:_** American.

**_Appearance:_** Somewhat messy golden hair which is drops down to his eyebrows . Athletic, lean, muscular build. His body is muscular but not heavily so. ( something I said something, not like. something like Bruce lee ok? I hope you get the picture ) Always wears a pair of reflective, silver, anti glare goggles that covers his eyes. Never removes them. Green eyes.

**_Height:_** 6' 2"

**_Weight:_** 68 kg.

**_Family:_** Father ( Adrian Cross ) . Alive

**_Clothes: ( caual)_** White shirt with sleeves folded and a few top buttons off and jeans. Converse sneakers.

**_Sleeping:_** In jeans and shirtless.(well its a zombie apocalypse and they may have to run anytime)

**_Baground:_** The son of an American senator, Hank had a protected childhood. His mother died at the time of his birth, so his father ensured that he would never come to harm. However it was due to this fact that Hank became rebellious when he was small ( at the age of 10, give or take). Everything had a price, and Hank's childish rebellions did cost him a lot once. He was kidnapped at the age of 13 and held hostage. No one knew what happened, but that event changed him considerably. It was rumored that the kidnappers wanted some information about his father's schedule, which he reused to give. It was also speculated that the kidnappers wanted him to force his dad to sign some alarming documents, for which he refused. Whatever happened, no one talked about it and no one asked. Hank changed drastically from that event, as it had a viscous impact on his mind. He took up Martial arts immediately as he returned and continues to practice the art to perfection till this date. The earlier angry, rebellious individual changed to a calm, fast and logical thinker.

**_Personality:_** Smart, calm and calculative. Prefers logic as his primary method of thinking. Years of rigorous martial art practice have made him into a skilled fighter, capable of reaching to decisions quickly. Prefers calm surroundings. Rather open minded, not afraid to voice his thoughts. Doesn't allow anyone to touch his goggles, let alone remove them. Says that he has acute retinal dystrophy, photophobia ( means that the retinas cant handle natural light so he needs the goggles. ) Doesn't trust others easily at the start, but comes to trust them later, and will consider them close friends later. Has a fondness for music and coffee. Has a sort of devil may care attitude when relaxing ( i.e walking through the house naked after his bath ) Revels in the heat of battle, and has rather a grey mind. ( Light dark ) i.e thinks that sometimes a person may have to take decisions which may be morally bad, but are really in fact good. (Eg: killing an murderer in cold blood, etc ) However, he believes in second chances. Says that it is because of it he has survived till now. There are a few things that piss him off and they are incessant noise pollution ( verbal or simply noise ), hypocrites and whoever made the rule of 'boys must not hit girls but girls can hit boys'. Has a strong poker face.

**_Pet:_** Hal, a German Shepard.

**_Likes:_** His songs playlist on his phone, inspirational movies, Martial arts, his idol ( Bruce Lee ), his dog, good friends, sleeping/ napping, being lazy, reading books, sports, playing computer games.

**_Dislikes:_** Loud noises, hypocrites, tsunderes, people with a superiority complex, people who try to remove his goggles, rapists, airheads, happy go lucky people. ( Actually he's very jealous of them cause they can remain happy in such a time as this. )

**_Major skill:_** Highly trained in Marital arts( majorly Kung fu and a 'bit' of drunken brawler and capiora ) in case you want this to be changed, please tell, seeing that your of has also got a similar skill set.

**_Minor skills:_** Throwing knives, but cannot concentrate on far away targets too long because of his condition.

Minor electronics repairing/ handling.

**_Weakness:_**As I said above, cannot concentrate on far away objects too long as it strains his eyes. Blind without his goggles.

**_Romantic preference:_**? Mostly he doesn't know himself. He prefers lust over love, seeing as it is a zombie apoclaypse, he doesn't believe in romantic relationships. If he were to fall in love, it would go slow or very fast. Prefers athletic girls.

**_Weapons ( initial) :_**Kitchen knives.

**_Main:_**G36 and a Winchester rifle ( cause its an American classic)

**_Secondary:_**Hunting knife/ combat knife ( I am presuming that most of them have sidearms) And himself.

**_Fears:_**Small fear of heights and losing his goggles( he keeps in checking that to the point of insanity.

**_Reaction to Kat:_**Respects her as she is skilled in karate, basically because she is strong and has the strength to back up her claims. Wonders ( quietly) why she is stubborn and aggressive. Finds it hilarious that she can't cook. Feels sort of a kinship because she is a fighter and parents didn't have time for him also.

**_Misc:_** Can't fathom the thought of losing his goggles and his face is unreadable at most times because of his brilliant poker face and the fact that his goggles cover his eyes.

* * *

**Yes, that's the characters. Hope you enjoy Inhuman Humans :)**


	2. Introductions

**Hey, guys :D Yes, this is the first chapter, but it has been extended so that all of the characters are (more or less) introduced. Inhuman Humans is an AU-ish HOTD fic, so there will be features of actual canon characters. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Read away~!**

* * *

Protests of people chasing him were getting further and further away, the men in white coats getting quieter and quieter. If he could just make it out -must get to the elevator and run outside, put into the big wide world - he would no longer be a little prodding doll for them.

He spotted a turn in the hall, skidding to a stop and scrambling toward it, the bandages around his wrists tightly securing his hands and cramping his arm momentarily. White hair fell over his eyes, only to bounce away with each desperate step he took. Not matter how much he moved his legs, no matter how many times his bare feet slammed onto the ground and pushed him forward, he still felt as though he wasn't going fast enough.

He could remember just barely that he wasn't the only one that got out - three others, he reckoned. Three others got out like he did and wanted to get out further in hopes of tasting freedom for the first time.

"_Attention staff,_" a voice from the roof said. "_Five 'Patients' have gotten loose. The only one identified so far is T-743-6, otherwise known as 'Seven' to the other 'Patients'. All tests must be temporarily halted and all 'Patients' must be escorted back to their rooms. Any left unattended will be tranquillised and held in solitary confinement for three days with no food._"

Seven scowled; the cruel bastards were going to punish the "unattended" one for being, well, _unattended to_. It was sickening and pathetic.

"Seven!" a familiar voice called. Seven whirled around, running backwards and watching behind him. Rounding the corner he'd just turned was a familiar shock of ginger hair and freckled arms and face.

"Faster, Nineteen!" Seven commanded. "You can catch up!"

Nineteen was visibly straining to catch up without using his ability, but it was proving to be difficult. His amber eyes bore into Seven's.

"If I use it will you catch me?" he asked, slowing down a little. "Will you help me get out?"

The "Patient" nodded and held out his hands, glancing behind him as he turned another corner. When he looked back, Nineteen was coming at him at full speed, his ability bringing him closer to his friend. Nineteen crashed into Seven, causing the older "Patient" to stumble and almost fall, and the moment he shifted his friend into a piggyback position he started running again. Nineteen's breathing became deep and slow, his drawback taking effect. Now Seven was left with half an hour of carrying an unconscious Nineteen.

"_Attention staff,_" the roof-voice announced. "_Another 'Patient' has been identified. S-1943-1, otherwise known as 'Nineteen,' has been identified as an escapee. I repeat, S-1943-1 has been identified as an escapee._"

"Shut up," Seven ordered the voice. He hated it so much. It woke them up every morning and told them when to eat, and even announced which of them had passed away. Just yesterday, it had been Six - the "Patient" next to Seven. He had every right to fear what would happen next.

Another corner to turn in the clear hallway, and then Seven came to an abrupt halt. His eyes widened and he was lost for whatever words he knew as the guards all raised their guns. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, trying to force itself up his throat so it could escape the next scene of this horrible show. His stomach was starting to like what his heart was thinking, and he tasted bile in his mouth.

Panicking, Seven resorted to _it. _He blinked and felt his mind open up, as though a door had been unlocked and opened for anyone to come in or out. Right now, he was forcing it _out._

_Drop the guns and let us go, _he thought sternly. _Drop them, drop them, DROP THEM._

The men didn't drop their guns, and Seven quickly realised that his ability did not allow him to control people. It was a shame - he'd wasted his power for nothing.

As he felt his mind wander from his body, he loosened his grip on Nineteen and began to walk forward, darkness creeping in.

* * *

She stood up from her seat and walked away with her friends, letting out a tired breath. "Who knew private schools were tougher than public ones?" she pondered, her dark green eyes narrowing and making her look suspicious.

Jessica tugged at her messy blueberry hair, grinning. "The great Kathryn Hotori, lone daughter of two wealthy business people and most headstrong girl in school, complaining?" Jess teased. "The apocalypse must be coming."

Kat swatted away Jess's hand, taking her turn to feel her hair. It was wilder than usual, maybe a little oily, a sign it needed to be washed. Hannah wrapped an arm around Kat's shoulder, leaning against her lazily. Some of her wild red curls landed on Kat's face, inching toward her nose.

Kate, you need to join a club," she said, half-whining and half-teasing. "The martial arts club could really use someone like you."

Twisting away from Hannah's arm, Kat frowned, taking on her famous "don't-start-with-me" hands-on-hips position. "You want me to spend my entire afterschool time doing what I do after school every Thursday and Wednesday?" she demanded. She then snorted, smoothing out her skirt. "Not likely, Blakely."

Hannah sighed in defeat and waved goodbye to her friends, making her way to her locker. Jess crossed her arms over her chest, an equally stubborn look on her face as her grey eyes gave Kat a once-over. She let out a huff.

"You really need to improve your look," she advised. "You won't get many guys flocking to you with a getup like this."

It was Kat's turn to huff. "I'm perfectly fine," she defended. "It's my personality - none of them are man enough to deal with it and get over it."

Jess rolled her eyes, walked past her friend. She lifted a hand and ruffled the smaller girl's hair. "See you Monday," she said. Kat grunted slightly in response and smoothed out her messier hair, displeased with Jess's height advantage. Jess had had her latest growth spurt just a month before, and she now towered over Kat and Hannah by a few inches. It sucked, because Kat used to be taller than both of them. Soon enough, Hannh would have her next growth spurt, leaving poor Kat as the pipsqueak of the group.

Not something she enjoyed very much.

She made her way to her locker, passing a group of boys talking about which football teams were going to play this weekend. Winter was like the footy season, or something like that - Kat never really cared for the sport, only barracked for one of the teams. Jess was right, though - her hair was shorter than any other girl's in the school, and there were times when people asked if she liked girls more than boys. Maybe she could grow it out? Would that make her look weird, though? She could probably do what her mother did and straighten it a little. But what was there to straighten?

Kat shut her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder, dismissing the negative thoughts Jess had implanted in her mind. There was no way Jess meant it, but Jess always meant every sentence she spoke.

She made her way out of the main building, ignoring the various plants in the massive garden and the Gothic structure of the school. She walked out the gates with everyone else and made a beeline for the path she walkedphone on. She couldn't be bothered cooking - or what passed for an attempt to cook - and decided to just use her credit card to buy some KFC or Subway. After thinking about her appearance so badly, she was leaning toward the latter.

Ater walking half an hour toward her destination in Lonsdale Street, she walked into the store and waited in line for a few moments. When she was called, she ordered her usual, then paid for the food and made her way outside, beginning her walk to her house. She lived a little far from school, which meant she had to either catch the train or walk to the private school at seven in the morning.

By the time she had made it home, the sky was reddening, the few stars outside twinkling dimly. In a few hours they'd be brighter than any of the other stars.

Kat shook her head dismissively at the stars, choosing to ignore them than miss out of eating. She entered the house after unlocking the door, then made her way to the kitchen to put her food on the bench. Not wasting any time, she made a dash for her room and changed into some pyjamas, knowing that no one was expected for a visit.

She jumped on the couch and made a grab for the TV remote, about to switch it on when she heard it. Something was outside. Kat stood up and looked around for something to use as a weapon, like a bat or a laptop. Well, maybe not a laptop...

She made a dash for the hallway cupboard and yanked the door open, pulling out a broom and clutching it tightly as she shut the door. She crept back to the lounge room and made her way to the back door, peeking outside. She could spot someone outside, dressed in what looked like pale blue hospital clothes. A surge of worry shot through Kat. Blood coated the front of the clothing, some of it staining his white hair. Was it his blood? Or was it someone else's? Did this mean she was going to die?

That was ridiculous - she knew karate, for crying out loud! She could defend herself.

Cautiously, she opened the door and readied the broom, jumping outside and demanding, "What are you doing here?"

The boy flinched and took a shocked step back, obviously not expecting to see someone emerge from the house. He dropped the can in his hand and it landed hard on the ground, a dent sure to be in it. Was he raiding the outdoor freezer?

"Don't make me ask again," Kat threatened. The boy's navy blue eyes narrowed, his mouth thinning into a stern line of defiance.

Kat pouted, frustrated. "Fine then," she growled. "Tell me whose blood that is."

His narrowed eyes suddenly widened, as though something had dawned on him. He looked down at himself, fear in his eyes, and he frantically began an attempt to wide the blood off of himself. As he wiped some off of his arm, Kat caught sight of a bandage wrapped around it. She gulped.

"I..." he started, calming down slightly but still staring at the blood. "I...left him."

This caught Kat off guard. "Left who?" she asked. He looked at her, horror in his eyes.

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen?"

He nodded slowly, his navy blue eyes locked with her green. "I thought he'd run off after I went into the trance," he said to himself. "But he can't. He'd still be asleep after I came back. I left him."

Kat tilted her head to the side, confused. "Nineteen is his name?" she demanded. He nodded slowly again. "What's yours?"

He frowned at her, blood forgotten for a moment. "Seven," he replied.

Kat frowned back, no longer holding the broom as a weapon. "I'm Kathryn," she introduced. "Are you going to tell me whose blood that is?"

"I don't know," he replied too quickly. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know whose it is!" he insisted. Kat blinked and sighed, confused and frustrated with where this was going.

"Fine, come inside," she finally ordered. She pointed to the can of soft drink on the ground. "And don't open that for a while if you don't want to have a heart attack."

* * *

_So tired... Gotta run... Could be right behind me..._

Five's lungs were begging for air as she slowly came to, strained from her constant running. She was too desperate to run without using her ability, and now, after seventeen times of using it, she wasn't sure where she more, or more so if they were still chasing her. Where was she? Why was it so _warm_?

There were no shouts or cars moving behind her, which told her she was safe. All around her was green and orange - most likely plants - and in front of her was a strange block with square holes in certain places. Was it what the "good doctors" called a "house"?

Voices came from the other side, alerting her and making her jump. Most of the voices went past it, but one remained, shouting after it. There was a squeak from something opening, followed by something large being slammed onto the "house". Sounds came from inside - one of them closer to her than she'd like. The door - she assumed that was what it was - opened slowly, a figure walking out. She nervously sat up and tried to scootch back, stopping short when her ankle gave her a feeling of stabbing pain throughout her whole foot. She cringed and clenched her hand tighter, crumpling an item in her left hand. She gazed down at it in confusion, wondering what she was holding, and then it hit her. The files about her - about her ability and why she was there.

"What the?" a male voice inquired suspiciously. Five's head snapped up as she realised the figure was moving toward her. Panicked, she began to push herself along the ground, hoping to get away. She couldn't run with her foot hurting like this. Or could she?

Grunting, she got onto all fours and launched herself in the direction behind her, barely reaching for her speed as she collided with a solid object. There was a loud bang from her head crashing onto it, followed by a slight pain. Her hands flew to her head, the files falling to the ground with a light thud. It was like a weight had been lifted from her, allowing her hand to move more freely. Her eyes - which had clamped shut upon impact - slowly opened, revealing to her that the figure was right in front of her. The darkened sky hid most of their features, only showing to her ho wtall they were.

More strange sounds were making their way to her, making her want to scream and run as fast as she could. Her lungs were still trying to fill up with air, each of her breaths sounding a little squeaky. Was she _wheezing_?

Another slam, another voice - this time female. The door that the first one had come through was still open, showing a woman walk through and join the figure. She was certainly taller than him, but somehow seemed different. Five couldn't put her finger on it.

"What happened?" she asked her friend, turning to them. They shrugged.

"I just found her here when I walked outside." It was that same male voice. This was the one from the door. "She tried to run, but she ran into the fence pretty hard."

Their accents were strange, something Five had never heard before. She lowered her hands and reached for her files, trying to push herself up to run again.

"Please," the woman said, voice soothing - like the "doctors" when they were about to "test" her. _Please, don't try to run._ "Don't hurt yourself any further."

Five flinched, never hearing those words directed to her so kindly. This woman's voice was filled with honesty, if not care. Five's hand tightened on her files, earning a question from the male.

"What's that you have there?" he asked casually. His voice was also kind, but it held caution as well. Five glared at him, shifting it so that it was behind her and away from them. The woman sighed.

"Would you like me to help you?" she asked. The Patient blinked in confusion, then frowned. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she nodded. The woman held out a hand. "My name's Deja. Deja Voleur. What's yours?"

Her name? The files said what her name was, but she'd always been called Five and S-533-9. That would be her name, right? "My name's S-533-9," she replied firmly. "Call me Five."

A look of confusion passed over Deja's face as Five stood on her own, but it was quickly gone when she gestured to the male next to her. "This is my brother, Damian," she introduced. She nodded to the house, smiling. "Let's take care of your ankle."

* * *

Ava stared at the girl with wide and curious eyes, adjusting her glasses as she blinked. All she had been doing was talking to a little girl while walking home, and now a blonde girl dressed in hospital clothes and covered in blood was standing before them, panting hard as though she had been running. She hadn't spoken a word to them, but Ava could tell she was trying to run away from something - there was just that kind of look in her eyes that gave it away.

The little girl that was with her smiled widely, taking the girl's hand. "Wanna walk with us?" she asked with a giggle. The girl's eyes quickly hid the desire to run and she nodded allowing the little girl to hold her hand as they walked.

It wasn't until they had crossed three streets and earned several dirty looks that Ava asked, "Whose, um, blood is that? Is it yours? Did you...hurt yourself?"

The girl merely glanced away at the ground as they passed a news stand. The little girl didn't seem to hear Ava's question.

"I'm Lily," she said. "What's your name?"

This time the girl shrugged, looking a little unsure of that. Uncertain, she held up her first four fingers. _Four_.

"Four?" Ava inquired. The girl nodded. Ava smiled a little. "Four's a pretty unusual name. Got a last name?"

Four shrugged again, but didn't hold up any other fingers.

"Well, I'm Avalesca," Ava said. "Feel free to call me Ava."

Four seemed to cringe at that sentence, as though something were wrong. Ava didn't press for details, but the little girl was persistent to keep the conversation alive. "You look more like a Friday," she told her. Ava smiled at that, realising something.

"Your real name's not Four, is it?" she asked. Four shook her head slowly, looking a little unsure. "Then let's call you Friday." Ava's green eyes scanned the area thoughtfully. She spotted the sign that led onto the next street, _Cooper Street_ in big bold letters. "Friday Cooper, that's your name."

The blood-covered girl's eyes lit up, her expression making her seem younger as she smiled slightly. It made Ava feel a little good, seeing her at least a little happy.

The little girl continued to walk with them as she and Ava continued to talk about their day. Lily hadn't had a bad day, seeing as a farmer had come to their school and told them about different animals, and that they'd even added some pictures to the mural at the front of their school. Ava had seen it a few times, and she had to admit that the work was brilliant. When Lily ran ahead to meet her mother, Ava and Friday made a quick turn onto another street, avoiding Lily's mother in case she got suspicious of Friday and the blood on her...hospital clothes?

As they stopped on another street to wait for the lights to turn green, Ava took the time to ask Friday another question. "You can't talk, can you?" she asked, sounding like she was stating a fact. Friday nodded sadly. "Is that your blood?" Another sad nod from Friday. Ava began to panic. "Is it old? Like, hours or days old? Or is it fresh- I mean, it _looks_ fresh, but I guess I don't...know..."

She slowed her speech a little, trying not to sound like she was babbling on about blood. Friday frowned a little and looked to Ava, holding out her right arm. On it was two bandages - one around her wrist, and another around her elbow. There was a third on her left wrist, but Ava apparently needed to keep her attention on the arm. Friday held out a finger on her left hand - one with what looked like a long and sharp nail - and then suddenly stabbed at her arm where there was no blood until there was a puncture wound the size of a five cent coin. Ava panicked and grabbed for Friday's arm, dragging her into a quiet area where almost no one was.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Don't hurt yourself!"

Friday didn't pay attention, only ordered Ava to look at the arm with a cold look in her teal-blue eyes. Ava did so, finding that the wound was beginning to close up at a rapid pace. This was most unusual...

Soon enough, the puncture was gone, only leaving a small ring of blood where it used to be. Ava stared at it, baffled. When she looked up at Friday, the girl was smiling with amusement. The smile quickly left her when a slight growl came from her stomach. Frowning, Friday moved her hand to her teeth and chewed hard, breaking the skin and allowing blood to come out. She sucked on the finger, earning a curious - and slightly freaked-out - look from Ava.

Thinking fast, Ava reached for her bag and took it off her shoulder, unzipping it in search of her food. Successfully finding her thermos, she undid the lid and poured some of her lunch into the bowl. She held it out to Friday.

"Drink this, instead," she advised. "It's much better. And it's still warm."

Friday narrowed her eyes and brought her finger away from her mouth, the wound completely closed. She cautiously took the bowl and stared at the soup, suspicious of what it was. It took Ava a moment to realise that Friday was being careful, like she half-expected something of a drug to be in it. To prove Friday wrong, Ava grabbed the lid and poured some of the tomato soup into it. As Friday's attention went to her, Ava poured the liquid into her mouth and swallowed it all, a burning sensation going down her throat along with it. She let out a hot breath, coughing a little.

"Should've blown on it first," she wheezed. As though taking her advice, Friday blew on the surface of the soup and took a sip. It wasn't as though she enjoyed the taste, but she didn't exactly look like she hated it, either. Ava tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear as her phone chirpped loudly. She reached into her back (almost flinging her glasses off of her face while doing so) and pulled out the LG, gasping when she saw the text from her mother.

She quickly stood and looked to Friday. "You have a house, right?" she asked. Friday gave her a blank expression. Ava fixed her glasses and smoothed out her skirt. "So, you don't have a house?" Once again, she was met with a blank expression. Frowning, she reached into her bag for a third time and pulled out the small milk carton she'd bought from a nearby cafe. She handed it and the thermos of soup to Friday. "Take these to last you, then, and I'll come back for them on Monday. Well, I'll come back for the thermos on Monday." As Friday took the thermos and carton, Ava picked up her bag and ran for the nearest path home. She waved back to Friday.

"See you later, Friday Cooper!" she called.

* * *

"Well, you can't stay here forever!" Kat yelled.

"Who said I wanted to?" Seven yelled back. The two had been bickering for the past hour, first starting off with Kat's choice of food (that had ended with Seven vomiting it up...) and now it was here, concerning what Seven was going to do about himself. Kat was right - he couldn't stay here forever, her parents were coming home in a matter of weeks.

Frustrated, she threw her hands up into her air and stalked off into the lounge room, switching on the TV. _Happy Endings_ came on, the episode still at the beginning. Seven walked in as she sat down, letting out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted. "I'm new to this kind of lifestyle. I mean, I didn't even know what an EV was until today."

"It's a TV, not an EV."

"Whatever! I don't care!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat back on the other couch, his frown mirroring Kat's. A small chime went off, the ring of the doorbell setting off a groan from the teenage girl as she stood to answer the door. She left the lounge room, followed the hall, and then arrived at the big wooden door that was the entrance to her house. With a sigh, she unlocked it nd opened it a fraction. On the other side was something she had not been expecting, as well as something she was dreading.

Standing there were three teenagers, all appearing older than her. Well, two were standing and one was unconscious. The two standing - a guy with goggles and a girl with short, ash-blonde hair - were panting, and the girl had a panicked look on her face. It took Kat a moment to recognise her.

"Riley, what the hell?" she demanded. "Why is that guy unconscious and-" _-wearing the same clothing Seven was wearing when I met him?_ _And why is he covered in blood, like Seven was?_

"Kat," Riley breathed. "He needs help."

Everything happened in a blur after that. A dog - Kat was pretty sure it was a German Shepard - rammed its way inside, the guy with goggles and Riley carried the unconscious one toward the bathroom, and Seven began to protest about what was happening. Kat had a feeling he knew something. As soon as the whole group - including the dog - was in the bathroom, Kat looked to her American friend.

"Okay, what happened to him?" she asked.

Riley frowned. "We found him running in a certain direction and then he just fell to the ground. When Hank and I went to check on him, he begged us not to call an anbulance." She paused, taking another thing into consideration. "Hal pulled his shirt up a little and we saw all these scars. I'm honestly a little weirded out by this."

Kat could hear the TV, still playing the episode. She caught the word "chicksand" and immediately knew what episode it was. Hands shaking, she made a quick decision.

"Wash off the blood," she commanded. Riley and Hank (Kat assumed he was the Hank her friend had mentioned) nodded and left to get some face-washers. When they returned, Kat was busily trying to get the dog away from the bathroom. The moment Hank ordered the dog to sit outside the room, the dog left and the teens got straight to cleaning the blood. It wasn't until he was half-cleaned that the boy came to again.

The girls let out relieved breaths while Hank and Seven watched him cautiously. The boy lifted himself up, finding that he was in the bathtub, and growled, "Get back." His voice held a German accent to it, causing Kat to wonder what exactly had happened.

"Why didn't you want to go to a hospital?" Kat demanded, not letting his growl intimidate her. Riley turned to Kat, jaw dropped.

"You should know better than that, Kathryn," she scolded. "We need to know his name, first."

Kat rolled her eyes and got ready to ask his name, when he cut her off with, "Ask _him_." He nodded in Seven's direction, causing all eyes to land on the boy. Strangely, his eyes were glazed over and blank.

"He doesn't want me to tell his real name," Seven said in a monotone. "But we call him Null."

"We?" Hank demanded. Kat quickly noticed his American accent. Seven nodded.

"The Patients," he went on. "Null is a Patient; I am a Patient; Nineteen was a Patient-"

"Who the hell is Nineteen?" Riley demanded. She looked to Kat with a slight glare. "Why is this guy here in the first place?"

Kat scoffed. It wasn't like she _asked_ to have a "Patient" rummage through her outdoor fridge and make himself all homey in her home.

Null stood up on his own and waited for Hank and Riley to move away from the bathtub. The moment they did, he stepped out and looked to Kat.

"I assume this is your house?" he asked. Kat nodded. "Where is your kitchen?"

Kat merely pointed out the room and down the hall as Null walked out, making his way to his decided destination. As soon as he was out of sight, Kat turned to Seven. She was glaring at him, angered and about to punch a wall.

"The hell, Seven?" she near-screamed. "You _know_ him? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know him," Seven replied. His voice still carried that damn monotone, and his expression was still unreadable. "I merely listened to his thoughts. It's easy, being one of the T-Division."

Before continuing her anger, she glanced at Riley. "Riles, you and Hank should watch over Null," she advised, hoping her friend would take a hint. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Thankfully, Riley left with Hank, the dog following also. When they arrived in the kitchen, Kat closed the door.

"Explain yourself."

* * *

**Sorry if it got kind of lame near the end, but that's the introductions made. As I said before, the canon characters will make appearances in future chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll have the next one up as soon as I write it.**

**~Miki**


	3. Air Conditioners In Winter

***Hysterical laugh* HOLY CRAP, I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! I am so sorry for how long this took – I'd even said that it would take two weeks minimum to get done, but so much crap happened; one of which was my computer dying right when I opened the document to write this -3- Yeeeeaaaaah...**

**Okay, small use of Japanese words here on Kat's part, so I'm sorry if I get the Japanese terms for 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa' wrong – I had a hard time trying to remember and just used Google Translate on my phone. If anyone knows the correct words, please tell me in case I got them wrong.**

* * *

_~Two Weeks Later~_

A yawn escaped her right as the teacher began another speech on job options and courses needed for later school years. Kat couldn't help but find it boring, and it didn't help that the entire school – or at least the entire senior area – had to sit through it. If anything, Kat would've been begging for a twelfth-grade-level math problem right about now.

Mrs Kelso checked her watch, trailing off slightly on her speech. To all of the ninth, tenth, and eleventh graders, she announced that it was time for them to go to their afternoon classes.

_Thank God,_ Kat thought, exasperated. Never in her life had she had to sit through something that long – not even when her parents practiced their speeches for business meetings.

She took the quickest way to her locker and put her combination into the lock, pulling open the metal box tiredly. Why did she get sleepy when she was bored? It just sucked. Kat reached in and pulled out her student diary, checking to see what the next class was. Mrs Kelso had droned on and on for so long, she'd forgotten her afternoon schedule.

Kat turned to the last page, finding the white sheet of paper stuck to the very page she was looking for. She let out a sigh of relief as she read what subject she had next.

_10B Maths BMSC CMa A1A_**, **it read.

Thank God for end-of-day math classes.

She pulled out her things and let out a tired sigh, suppressing another yawn. Mrs Kelso always managed to drag on and on with her speeches and announcements; was it some kind of habit or just a way of trying to catch sleeping students?

Shaking her head and ridding herself of the thoughts, she shut her locker and balanced her maths textbook and workbook in her arm as she slid the lock back into place.

Kat couldn't help but wonder to herself how Seven and Null were doing – both knew the basics of how to keep a house from burning down, but Kat felt like something bad would be happening when she got home. No matter how much she told herself that they didn't want to incur her wrath, she still felt like she was coming home to a war zone.

A hand landed on her shoulder, snapping her from her thoughts. Kat turned her head and stopped walking, glaring at the person behind her. Standing there, an equal glare on her face, was Jessica. With her was a girl in a hoodie, her black hair shoved into the hood and her green eyes smiling with her mouth. Kat felt like she'd seen her around, but couldn't put her finger on who she was.

"As you know," Jessica began, earning Kat's attention again, "I'm housing one of the exchange students from Japan. But I'm going to be busy for the first week."

"Just cut to the chase, Jess," Kat ordered. "I'm tired and suspect that I'll be doing a revision test soon."

Jess rolled her eyes and frowned, sighing. Finally, she told Kat, "I need you to house the girl for the first week. Kay?"

The Hotori girl's eyes widened as she stared at her friend. "What?" she demanded. "I can't–"

"Thanks, Kat," Jess said, walking off to do her own thing. That left Kat and the familiar girl standing in the hall.

Typical Jessica, wagging her every math class like it was some kind of poison.

"Hi," the girl in the hoodie said, earning Kat's attention. "You're in class 10B, right?"

Kat nodded slowly.

"Ah, you and I are headed in the same direction – I'm in 10D. Our math classes are joined today."

"Oh, yeah," Kat remembered. "Can't believe I forgot that."

The girl pushed her glasses up her nose, smiling even more. "Mind if I sit with you? I hear you're a whiz when it comes to numbers." She then gasped, as though remembering something. "Oh, I'm Ava, by the way."

"Kat," Kat replied. "And I guess you can." She semi-turned, pointing in the direction of their classroom. "I'll go get us some seats, then," she told her, frowning a little. Ava nodded and sped off toward her locker, obviously in a hurry to get to class.

Finally letting out her yawn, Kat made her way to the classroom.

* * *

Ava let out a huff, lifting her books from the table. "I can't believe we got though that," she marvelled. Kat nodded in agreement, bags now under her eyes from the silence of the test.

"I can't believe I almost forgot how to do half the stuff on there," Kat muttered. "God, I'm so tired now." _And I have to get food for Seven and Null. That means I have to make a couple of stops on the way home._

A sigh escaped her, quiet enough to slip by Ava as the two walked toward the classroom door with everyone else. With half of 10D missing due to music rehearsals and sporting events – and even with the teacher away sick with no substitute in sight – they still managed to fill up the classroom past full capacity.

Just as they exited the room, Ava began to sidestep beside Kat and smiled curiously. "Hey, wanna hang out after school?" she asked.

Kat cleared her throat, digging deep for an excuse. "My, ah, family's expecting me home straight after school," she lied. "They're stingy like that, I guess."

This only made Ava seem curiouser. "But I thought your parents were overseas till the end of the month?"

"Yeah, my grandparents decided to show up and take care of me until then."

"Oh, I see." Silence settled over them, until Ava added, "What are they like?"

"You know Kitty and Red Foreman? Kind of like them, except Obā-chan doesn't have a spazz-attack when I skip out on important things and Ojī-chan doesn't threaten to put his foot up my arse every day."

Another, "Oh, I see," from Ava. More silence, and this time it gave Kat a moment to think about her excuse. When she thought about it, Seven and Null were kind of like the grandparents she just described. Seven did have a spazz-attack whenever she scared him with a new piece of technology, and Null often gave them that look he always had – a look that wasn't quite happy but not quite mad.

A small smile spread over her lips, thinking about all of the things he'd been forced to get used to. The boy had clearly been mortified with every new experience, especially when Null brought up the topic of constantly keeping up good hygiene. All that had earned was a dropped jaw and a, "_More_ showers?" from Seven.

"Hello? Kat, you there?"

A hand waved in front of her face, causing her to jump a little and come back into focus. Kat blinked, and then remembered that she was in school. She glanced around quickly, and then realised that it was Ava who had broken her away from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Kat said. How long had they been walking?

"You zoned out for, like, three minutes," Ava said, grinning. "Something on your mind?"

She shook her head with a fake smile, telling Ava she'd see her again at school and apologising for not being able to hang out, and then made a dash in the direction of her locker. Three minutes? She'd never zoned out for that long before.

_First time for everything_, she thought as she unlocked the metal box. _And you are pretty tired after that damn test_.

"Friggin' test," she muttered, pulling out her bag and chucking in her books. She shut the locker and locked it, frowning, and quickly slung her bag over her shoulder. If she was lucky, she could avoid the douches from her class and make it outside without a single Japanese joke made at her. It was aiming a little high, but it had happened before.

Kat stalked off in the direction of the front gates, passing a group of twelfth graders as they left their classroom. She dared a peek at them, trying to figure out which class it was they just had. Science? English? Or was this one of the advanced LOTE classes?

She gave up on figuring out which class it was, passing more students as she exited the senior building. The gates were just a short ways away, not a single arsehole in sight.

_Might just be my lucky day_, Kat mused, a small smile reaching her. It was quickly lost the moment she spotted a familiar face waiting outside the school

It wasn't one of the idiots from her school – hell, it wasn't even a human face. No, this was the face of Hal the dog; how she knew it was Hal, she didn't know. But, Kat knew, wherever Hal was, Hank was. And wherever Hank was, Riley was.

Kat sighed as she finally stepped out of school grounds, greeting the dog with a friendly scratch behind the ear. The German Sheppard sat down as she did, glancing toward the way she usually walked home. Sure enough, walking toward them was Hank himself. She half-expected Riley to jump out of a bush and scare Kat, but the event never happened as Hank came to a stop next to Hal.

"Lemmie guess," she said to the older teen. "Riley wants to cook and have an awkward 'family night' with us and the patients?"

Hank shrugged. "She didn't think it would be awkward."

_Of course she didn't..._

* * *

When he walked into his house, he hadn't expected to be hit by a wave of freezing air. Nor had Damien been expecting to see none other than their resident 'patient' standing in front of the air conditioner, stripped down to her underwear and standing at an impossibly close distance to the machine.

"How the hell are you still hot?" he demanded. "Seriously, it's too damn close to winter to be hot outside."

Simone scoffed. "Says the boy that was raised _above_ground."

Damien groaned. How could he forget that it was colder underground than it was on the surface? He'd been to the mines before, during the third week of being in Australia; so how did he forget the temperature?

"You know I don't mind you doing this," he told her, dropping his schoolbag onto the couch, "but just stay decent next week when the student from Japan comes here."

All that earned from the girl was another scoff. "I'll do what I bloody well want, D," she growled, turning around so that the cold air was blasting onto her back. "And that book you gave me has too many words and pages. Plus, the writing's too small."

Damien resisted another groan, and then a laugh. That was right; he'd borrowed a book called _Maximum Ride_ from his school library, just for Simone to read. It was a wonder that she hadn't already figured out that it was supposed to be a joke, seeing as she was in the same situation as the six fictional characters in the series.

_I should consider myself lucky that this facility she comes from doesn't have Eraser-like bounty hunters_, he thought with a frown. _Then again... Simone doesn't say much about her experience..._

He found himself frowning further when he'd thought her name. Simone Gabriel was the name written on the profile, right under what Deja could only assume was an ID used by all of the 'patients,' as Simone had called them. Somehow, calling the girl 'Five' seemed a bit..._odd_ to the American boy; on top of that, Deja insisted that Simone go by her name. She had said, "If there're people looking for you, and you don't want to go back to that place, then all I can say is that you need to lie low and go by a name other than the one that people around you used to call you. Now, get over the fact that I smell like a hospital and give me your leg; a sprain doesn't just heal overnight, you know."

Somehow, Simone had managed to agree with Deja – despite the obvious rebellious streak she seemed to give off.

"Hel-_lo_?" Simone said loudly, crossing her arms in front of her. Damien was pulled away from his thoughts, realising he was standing right in the middle of the lounge room, doing absolutely nothing. "Have you been listening?"

"Eh? What?" Damien asked. "What were you saying?"

The younger girl groaned in annoyance and let out a huff. "For crying out loud, D," she growled, walking away from the air conditioner and approaching a pile of fabric on the ground – her clothes, Damien realised. "If you're going to stand there and look at me, you might as well listen."

He shook his head slowly made his way out of the room, his path leading to his bedroom. He walked up the stairs that led to the second floor, made a right, and then entered the last room down the hall: His room. Knowing that Simone was not going to turn off the cooling contraption any time soon, he quickly changed into some warm clothes and made his way back to the lounge.

Simone was finally dressed in her usual, summer attire, and all Damien could wonder was what events would follow once Hisashi Igo arrived at his home.

* * *

She sniffed the air the moment they entered the house, trying to pin what kind of food Riley was cooking. She could hear the sizzling of meat and faintly smell chicken cooking to perfection, and in an instant Kat was speeding for the kitchen.

She skidded to a stop just as she entered the room, sliding just a bit when her socks came in contact with the tile floor. Seven and Null were already sitting at the dining room table, Seven munching away at a Granny Smith and Null clearly playing a game on Riley's phone.

"I smell chicken," Kat said, earning her friend's attention. Riley looked away from her cooking – since when did Kat and her family own a wok? – and gave Kat a grin.

"We are eating honey mustard chicken," she informed her. Hank walked into the kitchen casually as Riley went on, "You had a jar of the sauce in your pantry and there was already chicken in the fridge."

Kat's eyes widened. "There was chicken in there?" she said, disbelieving. Riley nodded in amusement and shooed her out of the kitchen as Hank made a turn for the lounge room. The Hotori girl was unsure of where to go, but eventually opted to go to her room and do some homework on her computer. Kat walked down the hall and let out a sigh upon spotting her unopened door before her.

What was she going to do about the student from Japan? Who was the one Jess even got pinned with, anyway? Kat prayed she wasn't a bitchy girl, or someone that was too hyperactive for her own good. Energy like Ava's was fine – anything more than a little over was not.

She dropped onto her seat and kicked off her shoes, slipping her feet into the slippers under the desk. Kat switched on her computer, letting out another sigh, and waited as the login screen lit up.

She clicked her icon, labelled as _Kitty Kat_ with a picture of an anime character from a show Hannah was a fan of. What was it called, again?

With a roll of her eyes, she gave up on trying to figure out what the show was called again, settling for calling the picture, "Creepy Shadow Kid with Red Eyes". The computer began to load her profile and once it was done she went straight for her e-mail and her documents library. She scanned over her documents while her e-mail loaded, quickly spotting the one she was after. It was titled _Picture Analysis_Humanities_, and it was due in by the end of the week. As usual for Kat, she'd barely gotten any done – how could she have gotten any of it done? She'd been keeping an eye on Seven and Null and on top of that she sucked at analysing pictures. How was she supposed to write a report on a picture when she wasn't allowed to use a biased opinion?

She stared at the document for a few moments, glaring at the four short paragraphs that mocked her so. Even everything she'd already written looked crap.

Immediately after checking her e-mails, she stood and minimised the document. "Fuck this," she muttered, beginning a hopeless search for her DS. She'd get more of an education from games than a task of writing stuff about a picture – stuff she just couldn't think of.

A few moments passed and she finally found the device, feeling as though she'd killed two birds with one stone upon finding a game already inserted into it. She didn't care which one it was; she just wanted a break from school work.

As she left the room she began to switch on the DS, relieved to find it fully charged and ready to play. She tapped the screen and started the game as she passed through the kitchen, and then finally took a seat at the table beside Seven when the menu screen popped up. The game was one she hadn't played in a while, but she easily got the hang of it once she remembered the controls.

Dinner was ready before she'd even finished the first level, but she didn't care; she was too hungry to pass up the food over a game. And as she ate, all she could think about was how stressed she'd be when the exchange student arrived at her house instead of Jess's.

* * *

**Sorry for the corny ending (if it was even corny). I just didn't know how to continue it from there. Um, just a small announcement: I may or may not be putting this story on a temporary hiatus until I can figure out the plotlines and all that, so don't freak out if I don't update for a long time (hah, that's what I did last time!). My main focus is going to be on my FictionPress story, Messengers of Wonderland – which, as the names suggests, is based in Wonderland. Yes... Weirdness is to ensue...**

**I'm also thinking of more character questions, so expect a PM sometime soon, I-don't-know-when.**

**~Miki**


End file.
